


Life and Death and Cat Ears

by Currently_Obsessed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Neko Eren Yeager, Neko Levi (Shingeki No Kyojin), Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags will update with the story, Titans, Titans Like Neko's Better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currently_Obsessed/pseuds/Currently_Obsessed
Summary: Eren Jeager has been different since day one. He was born as a Neko in the world of humans. Neko's are not given the same rights as humans do, as they are all hidden away in the Interior and treated as glorified house cats, so he learned at a young age to hide his true self. It got both easier and harder since the attack on Shinganshina 5 years ago. He just has made it through training and get into the Scouts and his life will be easier since he will have the ability to fight for the humanity that has basically given up on him and his kind.But what happens when he finds out that he isn't the first Neko in the military that he thought he was? And what will everyone else think when this older Neko lets him stay as his subordinate despite the obvious controversy?





	Life and Death and Cat Ears

**Author's Note:**

> I know I shouldn't be writing another story, but I couldn't help it!!! 
> 
> Plus I'm just procrastinating.

The nightmare played in my mind over and over and over again. The colossal titan standing a head taller than the 50-meter tall wall that surrounded what was left of humanity. His foot colliding with the said wall, causing everyone to flee or be eaten by the invading titan army. My mom being lifted from the rubble of our house only to be broken backward over the hand of a titan, limp and dead as she was then lifted to the smiling mouth of that bastard. 

The armored titan crashing through the second gate into the larger walled off territory, sending one-third of humanity rushing into the second interior wall only to have many of those refugees send back to try and fight for their homes.

Many of whom didn't return.

Now, my adopted sister and my friend were living on the street inside Trost in hopes to get even scraps of food that the military is proving the remaining refugees. I carried three loaves of almost-stale bread towards our makeshift home, the images of my family running through my mind. Mikasa was already outside of the tiny hut we formed from the rubble of a crumbled building.

"You're late," She said in a monotone voice. Her dark gray eyes bore into mine as she gave me an emotionless look.

"There was a line. If you hadn't been coddling me like a child before I left, I would have gotten there sooner!" I nearly snapped as I handed her her bread. I adjusted my had and grumbled as I headed inside. Armin was curled up with one of the thin blankets that were given to us by an elderly woman that didn't live too far from where we camped out.

"Eren, you're back!" He greeted cheerfully. I smiled at him and curled up with the blond boy, handing him his bread. "You didn't show anyone right?" He asked, concern filling his voice.

"What!? No!" I exclaimed. "I am not an idiot, Armin." He gave me a skeptical look.

He was always that way. I didn't show anyone who I was. What I was. They only knew because Mikasa is my sister and Armin is just too damn smart for his own good. And with all the reading that he does, I'm surprised that he didn't figure it out sooner than he had.

"You know, if they knew, you'd get such a better life. You would be shipped off to Sina and given the life of a king almost," Armin said. I sighed.

We have had this talk almost every day since being here. He wanted me to live a better life even if he couldn't. But then where would that leave him and Mikasa? Mikasa would most likely try and follow me and end up arrested. Then Armin would be left alone in the streets to fend for himself. 

He may have been smart, but he wasn't all that good at self-defense. The boy was much too passive than aggressive like me and Mikasa. Unless you got on his bad side, then he was downright cynical. He didn't even need to touch you in order to break you down into your most defenseless form. It was terrifying to just watch.

"I'm sorry, Armin, but no. I don't want to live a life that is just being a glorified pet to the super rich and royal," I said, glaring at my uneaten food. I needed meat soon. Maybe I could hunt a small animal that was in the woods that's in the more interior part of the Wall, not just the small district that was used to gather the Titans around. 

"But-"

"No buts Armin!" I said, almost too loudly. Mikasa came into the little hut and sat in front of us silently. "I am not leaving the two of you. I didn't need that when I lived with mom and dad and I don't need it now that I am living here. It's harder, yes, but I am not leaving you two just because I have cat ears and a tail!" I whispered softly this time. If someone walked by, I didn't want them to hear what I was.

Neko's were really rare nowadays, almost all of them living in the innermost portion of what remained of the human territory. They were given jews and all sorts of riches. They were also very heavily guarded so that if a Titan did manage to make their way there, the Neko's wouldn't die out.

It was just sickening that despite people wanting to keep them safe, they were still treated as if they were more animal than people. That's why my parents left before I was born. I was the only one in their litter, but they didn't want me to be treated anything less than the person that I was. 

So I lived with them happily in Shinganshina up until the Colossal and Armored titans showed their ugly faces.

I looked just like my mother. I got her brunette hair for not just my hair, but for the fur on my tail and ears too. I don't think that I got anything really from my father, other than the fact that I was a boy. He always said that I was more like my mother than I could even think about.

After he disappeared, I was left with nothing but the key of his that hung around my neck.

"Besides, if they knew what I was, I would never be allowed to join the Survey Corps. I need to avenge my mother, my home and every life that was ever lost to those gigantic assholes," I said as I hugged my legs to my chest. My tail unwound itself from my leg and out of my pants to thump against the floor irritatedly. I took my hat off and my ears twitched to straighten the fur that was going every which way.

I licked my palm and straightened them out further as well as to clean them.

Mikasa reached out and tried to straighten the other that I was currently not cleaning, but it twitched whenever she tried to touch it. I nearly growled at her for her insistence on coddling me. I settled on a warning meow.

She reluctantly pulled away and pulled the red scarf I gave her over her mouth further. 

"I know you want to go to the Scouts Eren, so wherever you go, I will follow," Mikasa said. I knew that she would, even if I told her to stay. She acted more like an Alpha than I did, not that I knew if that was my dynamic or not. I wouldn't know until I was older. 

"Fine. I will get the papers tomorrow. We are finally 13, so we should be old enough to join, right Armin?" I asked, looking at the smaller boy. He nodded with an affirmative hum. I smirked.

"Finally, we can do this. Get some sleep then. We have a long road ahead of us."

* * *

I groaned as I hit the floor again. The larger blond boy smirked as he helped me up.

"Sorry about that. You okay? Your hats a little crooked," Reiner said. I let go of his hand and fixed my hat. I was surprised that of all the training that I was doing, I wasn't found out. But then again, I have been here for almost two years with Armin and Mikasa.

I have found a lot of interesting ways to keep my hat over my ears, and my tail currently hidden under the tight training uniform. 

"Thanks," I said. "And yeah, I'm fine. You'd think I would be used to this by now, huh?" I said. He laughed, deep and baritone. 

"Yeah, you'd think will all the shit that Shadis puts us through that we would be used to getting the shit kicked out of us," He said with an agreeing smirk. Reiner had become like everyone's brawny big brother. Strong and reliable. 

There was no doubt that if he was a Neko, he would be an alpha. 

I looked over my shoulder at the other trainee's that are in the 104th Cadet Corps. Connie and Sasha were goofing off again, the two of them pretending to be various animals; Armin was training with Bertholdt, with him surprisingly winning with him being lighter on his feet; Mikasa was glaring at her sparring partner, Daz, who looked terrified; Ymir and Krista were talking as Krista brought water to everyone. 

And then there was Annie. She just walked through the compound, her cold icy eyes daring anyone to say something about her not training with a sparring partner. 

She was now a part of those who knew that I was a Neko. Because she was one too. We never said anything, but we both knew. We could smell it on each other. She was an Alpha and I was starting to think that I was a Beta. Not that was very surprising. Most Neko's were.

She wore her hood up to hide her ears. I don't know how she hid her tail, but I was guessing that she used similar techniques to what I use. 

And if I were to guess, her ears and tail matched her light blond hair like mine matched my warm brown hair. 

"Do you like her or something?" Reiner asked. I snorted. Just because she was a Neko too didn't mean that I wanted to be with her. She was far too... What was the word? Antisocial? No... Reclusive!

Neko's were usually friendly and sociable, but since living under the same roof, we have never once approached each other with the desire to cuddle or anything normal Neko's do to form social, friendly bonds. 

"No, I am just wondering what her issue is. She isn't training like she is supposed to be," I said. He chuckled.

"Then why don't we teach her a lesson?" He said. He took the small fake knife from me. It was a similar size to one that I had used almost 6 years ago to save Mikasa from three human monsters.

We approached the lithe, female Neko. Reiner and Annie exchanged words about the training exercise, Reiner pushing me towards her as if I could beat her. She may look sinewy and weak, but I knew better. She could hold her own against Mikasa, if not beat her if given the opportunity.

Alpha Nekos, of either primary gender, are very powerful and will do anything to protect themselves and whoever they are mated to and those they deemed were in their pack.

So now, I stood in front of the other Neko and held the knife out away from my body.

Before I knew it, I ended up on my back, my ass above my head and my knees on either side of my head. I groaned as dull pain filled my body. She leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"You should learn your place, kit. You will never outfight an alpha, Beta," And with that she walked off, ignoring Reiner's lame excuses to keep her there for the two of them to spar. I made sure that my hat stayed on my head as I stood up from my spot on the grass.

I rubbed the pain from my back and I went back to sparing with Reiner. This wasn't too far from our graduation day that was coming up within the next few weeks. Then I would transfer to the Scouts and finally have my chance to fight all the titans that have taken over our world. 

After we had finished training for today, we sat in the mess hall to have dinner before heading to our dorms for the evening. The excitement of the upcoming graduation was palpable in the air. Franz and Hannah were practically groping each other as they drank, all shy smiles and cutesy comments.

It was sickening. 

But they weren't the only ones. Connie looked to be having some sort of drinking game with Sasha, who was obviously winning. Marco and Jean weren't being overly obvious about their coupling like Franz and Hannah, but if you looked close enough, you could see the lingering touches or the glances when the other wasn't looking.

Mikasa and Armin were speaking to one another off to the side, Mikasa's gaze hardly ever looking away from me for more than a couple seconds to answer a question that was asked of her.

A few other members, like Reiner and Bertholdt, were talking to me, asking questions about where I wanted to end up after graduation. They wanted to get into the military police, hiding away from the Titans, safe in the interior.

"The Scouts?" Bertholdt asked in confusion. "Why them?" I smirked at the growing group and I explained my reasoning.

"Because those bastards have pushed us to the brink of extinction yet again. They killed my mother, destroyed my home, and took things from us that we can only get back if we fight for it. And if I don't, then who will?" I asked. "The Scouts need new recruits. They are risking themselves to take back Wall Maria as we speak. If we want to take back our home and our land, that is where we need to start. So yeah, I'm going to join them. I'm going to kill every late titan. Even if I die to achieve that goal."

They all looked at me like I was crazy, and maybe I was. But it is those that are crazy that create the most change. Right?

I was forced out of my thoughts by Jean's annoying laughter. 

"You really think that you can beat every Titan that you come across, shit-for-brains?" He taunted. "You'll most likely end up as Titan chow your first expedition! That's why I'm heading to the interior after graduation. I'll live the easy life for the rest of my natural days," he said confidently as he rested his hands behind his head, leaning back in his chair.

"So you're just a coward huh?" I asked. He shot up from his seat instantly.

"No, not all of us are suicidal bastards like you are, Eren!" He shouted. He grabbed the front of my shirt and I grabbed his wrist. I knew he wasn't going to fight me though. I always scored better than he did when it came to hand-to-hand combat training. He just wanted to use his superior height to his advantage and hopes that he can intimidate me into backing down.

I nearly growled at him, but I knew that that would end up getting me caught and thrown into the interior so fast.

"Hey! Cadets! Lights out in 20!" Shadis' voice rang out through the room.

We broke apart our fight and started to clean up the room before we headed towards our respective buildings for the night. I knew in the morning we would be on canon cleaning duty at the top of the wall.

So that was going to be interesting as I have never been that high up before. 

Once we were done and in our bunks, we all quietly continued our earlier conversation until we all passed out for the night.

* * *

I didn't know that when we started this little cleaning exercise that we would be dealing with the biggest threat to humanity since the discovery of titans one hundred years ago.

That damn colossal Titan came back and nearly killed all of us that were up there. I was the only one that remained unfrozen and managed to at least try and fight the bastard. He may be big but damn was he slow. But the heat that came off his body was nearly unbearable as I tried to take a chunk out of his neck. Little did that do. He disappeared before I even knew what was happening. All that steam had hindered my eyesight, even with my advanced ability.

It was only until I got back to the top of the wall that I realized that my hat had flown off while I was attacking. Connie and the others, that finally managed to unfreeze and climb back up, gazed at me as if I grew a second head, not a pair of cat ears.

I felt them fold back as I was filled with shame and embarrassment. I never wanted them to find out what I was.

"You-how-when-?" Was all that Sasha could manage when she got control over her jaw yet again. I placed both hands over my ears and sighed.

"We can't deal with this right now. We need to go to the higher-ups and tell them whats going on and help with any preparations that need to be done for the evacuation of the citizens before the Armored titan shows up like last time," I said.

That snapped them out of their stupor and they got right to work. We went to our superiors and they had similar reactions to me that my friends did. But they managed to put that aside for a moment to order us to refuel and gather into our respective positions as we prepared for all-out war with the infiltrating Titan hoard, telling me that they were going to deal with this after the everyone was evacuated.

I felt my heart drop as I knew what most likely waited for me at the end of the day.

But I saluted and followed my orders, not letting my desired reign over my actions like they usually did. I quickly found Armin, who was in my squad, as he was trying to refill his tanks. He was shaking so badly as he tried. But he didn't even look up to notice my missing article of clothing.

I quickly got him calm enough to do his job when he finally noticed my ears were there for everyone to see. But he didn't say anything as he knew that this was a very serious situation that we were dealing with.

But he wasn't nearly as bad as dealing with Mikasa.

Mikasa tried to join my squad, but she needed to help the Vanguard and nothing else like her superiors told her. I even had to headbutt her just to get her to listen to me. She finally managed to listen to me and when to where she was needed.

Then finally, finally, we went to protect and eliminate all the titans that were entering as everyone evacuated. We remained on the rooftops. But it did little good at protecting my squad.

Thomas was the first to go. Eaten by an abnormal. I could only watch in horror as he was swallowed whole. I would have been killed if one of my squad members hadn't tried to stop the titan from jumping up and snatching up right out of the sky as I went after the Abnormal.

At most, I might have lost a leg, but my friend took the fall for me and was killed because I let my rage blind me to anything else. 

Armin was frozen on a rooftop as the remaining members of our squad was ripped apart and eaten. I managed to swipe Armin up before the bearded titan could eat him, getting us as far away as possible, wasting too much gas in the process.

We ran into Marco's Squad not too far from where we were stationed to protect. Armin not saying a single word as I sat him down on the shingled roof.

Connie tried to shake Armin out of his shocked state as I explained the tragedy to everyone else. They all had ranging reactions, from horrified to sympathy to downright pity. One even threw up over the side of the house. I was covered in the blood of my comrades, their deaths on my hands because I turned killing titans into a stupid game. 

So, we joined their group after Armin finally regained some sense's back, and went back to killing the Titans. I managed to kill only one as we were running low on gas.

"Damn, how long is this evac going to take! They should be done by now!" Jean complained as he landed after killing a small 5-meter titan that was closing in on our location.

"Yeah, and where is that supply team with more gas, I am so low, I don't think that I can make it back to the wall. Let alone over it," Connie agreed.

"Well, look at the place. It's completely surrounded. No wonder they can't resupply anyone, they can't even get out of there most likely," Krista said, pointing to the tallest building in Trost. Titan's were literally crawling on it in hopes to get the people hidden inside. It was a horrifying scene to take in. 

A little while later, Mikasa showed up to help with our evacuation. She was glad to see that we, mainly me, were safe.

She led the assault on the supply building. Several died on the way there, but it managed to give us enough time to make it past the Titans and crash through the windows. 

Jean nearly killed one of the members of the supply team, but then he saw the horrifying scene of the cadet that took his own life with a shotgun. 

After that, we used Armin's plan to kill the small 4-7-meter titans that were in the basement and managed to refuel. Once we were over the wall, we heard the news that the Scouts had finally returned and that we were planning on sealing the gate to retake Trost.

We somehow found an abnormal Titan that was fighting the Titans and used it to pick up a rather large boulder and seal the gate for good. 

Sadly, it couldn't protect itself very well against the assault of the Titans. So even with us protecting it, it was overpowered after the boulder was in place and succumbed to its injuries.

It was then that the scent of another Alpha Neko filled my nostrils.

"Do you care to explain what the fuck I'm seeing here?"

* * *

I found myself in a small comfy room after that, maids fussing over me as I looked into the annoyed grey eyes of an older, clearly powerful Alpha Neko. His ears and tail matched the raven black hair that he had. His tail swished back and forth to show his annoyance. Beside him was a larger, clearly higher rank, blond man with piercing blue eyes. He looked calm, unlike his Neko subordinate.

"Eren, was it?" The blond asked, breaking through the tense atmosphere. 

I nodded. "Yes, sir," I answered, knowing that my fate rested their hands. 

"I heard that you hid your true identity from your superior officers when you joined the military at 13, correct?" So this was an interrogation before I am shipped off to some pompous asses estate in Sina.

The blond man nodded. "Well, Eren, I am Commander Erwin Smith of the Scout Regiment," he said. "And this is Captain Levi. I'm sure that you can tell that he too is like you. And from what he smelt, there is another Neko that was in the 104th cadet corp, correct?" He asked.

I wanted to protect Annie if she did not want anyone finding out that she was a Neko, but if they already knew, then I shouldn't lie straight to their face. "Yes, sir. Her name is Annie Leonheart. She is an Alpha."

"And what is your Dynamic?" He asked.

"I'm fairly certain that I am a Beta at this point, but as Neko's can present anywhere from 13 to 16, I am not 100 percent sure." He nodded and turned to Captain Levi.

"What are your thoughts about this, Levi?" Levi's right ear twitched in annoyance.

"I call bullshit. Is there other's or just the two?" He demanded. 

I swallowed but answered truthfully. "I believe we are the only two in my group. Annie and I have never outrightly spoken about our true species beyond that of our dynamics, but I don't know how someone can hide the fact they are a neko from another neko," I answered.

Levi clicked his tongue and glared at me. "You would be surprised," was the only response that I got from him.

Erwin sighed and continued with the interrogation. "If you do continue your work in the military, what branch do you wish to join? I heard that you landed a spot in the top ten?" 

I nodded. "Yes sir. I placed 5th place over all. And I wish to join the scouts. It has been a dream of mine since i was a child."

Levi, the older Neko, clicked his tongue again, irritated. I wanted to glare at him, but I didn't dare. That, however, didn't stop my tail from swaying irritably. I think I saw a moment of amusement pass over his otherwise stoic features.

Clearly this Neko wasn't as sociable as Neko's are supposed to be inherently. 

"I will retrieve Annie then and we can discuss the topic of you staying further. You may have to make an appearance in court since this issue has never truly been brought to our attention before. Levi is an alpha, so they let him stay, but as we do not know your true dynamic other than a possible Beta, this is going to need to be discussed further with other ranking officers and the man behind all of the branches Darius Zackley."

And with that, Erwin left Levi and I to discuss whatever we needed to alone. 

As soon as the door closed gently behind the Commander, Levi's charcoal eyes found mine. I swallowed thickly as I squirmed in my seat. "I doubt that you will remain a Beta," he said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He sighed.

"I mean that if you were a Beta, you wouldn't be intimidated by me this much. Besides, Beta's can only come from other Beta's. I read your fathers and mothers files that we had. Your mother was an omega, and your father was an Alpha. If they were Beta's, then yes you would be a beta. Alphas present at 13, so you can't be that either. Most likely, you are about to present as an omega."

"An omega!?"

* * *

I stood in front of the podium next to Annie as Darius took his seat and removed his glasses from his aging face. Annie took a step closer to me as she most likely smelt the fear that was coming off of me.

Apparently, alphas are inherently protective of anyone in their pack. And Annie and I were technically in a pack since we were the only two Nekos we knew. I heard her sigh through her nose.

"You need to calm down. You are worse that a Kit that is going to the doctor for the first time," she said.

"How are you not scared? They hold our future in their hands." 

She didn't answer me, and I didn't expect her too. The trial soon started and there was instant hesitation about us join the military. The military police were against the two of us staying and advocated us moving to Sina to be protected. Nile, the Commander, even proposed that the two of us mate to keep our species alive and heathly.

I nearly gagged at the thought. No offense to Annie, but seriously! Mate? We weren't animals. We were people just like them.

When it was Erwin's turn, he advocated for the two of us joining his ranks. He claimed that since the two of us made it into the top ten that it would be wasteful to humanity to remove two of the strongest cadets we have at the moment.

"So you have an Alpha, and a potential Omega, correct?" Zackley asked, looking over his papers.

"Yes sir. But I do believe that with time and proper training that Eren presenting will not cause an issue within the ranks or his performance as a Soldier," Erwin stated.

"And Heats?"

Ugh, the dreaded talk of heats. 

"We have a Neko specialist in our ranks already," Erwin reassured. "Squad Leader Hanji Zoe has worked with Captain Levi for many years. She knows how to create suppressants for his Ruts, and I do believe that she can come up with one for Eren heats as well if and when they arise, the first one he will have to go through since it is to make sure everything within his reproductive system is fully functional and not harmed, but after that, they will be controlled and suppressed."

"I see," Zackley said. But before he can continue, someone within the crowd spoke up.

"What about if they can't control them! I heard that a Neko can be very problematic if they cannot contain their heats! And even if they do, they can be very animalistic! They only listen to their instincts not to rationality!" Great, fear arises when it comes to us, still huh? What ever happened to protecting the Nekos since we are rare?

"Yeah! I heard rumors about that boy! I live in Trost and heard that he hardly ever listened when it came to him fighting. He would pick fights all the time!"

"Hey! That was before I joined the military!" I couldn't help myself. Why were they bringing that up now? Where they played off or something? I saw a small smirk on Nile's face. But he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Erwin. 

"See! That boy can't control himself even now! How can he control himself in the military if he can't even control himself here with civilians!?" It was a member of the Military Police.

"What are you talking about!. I'm only defending myself from bullies! If I started talking about you and your faults from years ago, wouldn't you be pissed?" What am I saying? I don't even know this guy. No, he needs to hear this.

"Besides, at least I joined the military for a reason other than to fill my fat face with food and hide behind three layers of wall! I chose to join because I wanted to protect those who couldn't protect themselves, to kill the titans so that we could take back our world. I may be a Neko, but I am not an ani-"

A foot connected with my jaw. I fell to the floor and the foot that kicked me came to rest on the top of my head, grinding it into the floor, my ear pinned painfully to the hard bottom of his boot. I saw that a tooth had come out with the kick and came to rest only inches from my face. Thank God for Neko healing. I could already feel it growing back.

"If you were all wondering if he couldn't be controlled as we are quite attuned to our instincts than don't worry. I can control him. He is an omega, but they always listen to an Alpha. If he wants to act like an animal, that is how he will be treated. I give you my word about that," Levi said.

"Then I have come to my decision," Zackley's booming voice said over the murmuring crowd. "Eren Jeager and Annie Leonheart will be released to the Scouts unless a problem arises, then they will be removed from the military entirely and placed within a safe home within Wall Sina," Zackley said, smacking his desk. "You are all dismissed."


End file.
